


Making It Work

by Ceeridwen99



Series: Love me like you do [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Experimentation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Slight sensory deprivation, emotional exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceeridwen99/pseuds/Ceeridwen99
Summary: You're the light, you're the night, You're the color of my blood, You're the cure, you're the pain, You're the only thing I wanna touch, Never knew that it could mean so much, so much~Elijah and Connor have been together officially a full year. Things haven't always been perfect but they always made it work. It's the end of the year and they both take some time to reflect on where they are now and where they plan to go in the future. It just might involve each other.





	Making It Work

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings!
> 
> Finally, I was able to get this done! It seemed like every time I tried to work on this I had something else I needed to do! TTwTT 
> 
> This is pretty much a sequel to my other story 'A Mutually beneficial Agreement', but you don't have to read that to read this. I've been wanting to write a sequel to this story for a long time, and finally decided to just do it! *insert meme here* 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> p.s. The song if called 'Love me like you do'-Ellie Goulding but I suggest the version by Boyce Avenue. It's my preferred version and what I listened to while writing this. ^-^

Friday, December 23, 2040

Relationships Connor found were not as easy as the movies made them out to be. Even in the movies where the two main characters had a lot of drama revolving around their relationship, were tame in comparison. It took A LOT to make a relationship work. Connor learned this over the course of time he had been romantically involved with Elijah.

They had officially been together for just over a year. 1 year and two months if he was being precise. They had their ups and downs. They both could be stubborn, they could both be wildly jealous, however, they made it work. Connor supposed that in the end, that's all you could really do. Arguments weren't fun, but at the end of the day, they both realized that they loved each other too much to let a silly argument ruin what they had built. Furthermore, Connor wouldn't change a thing about their quirky relationship. Nor would he ever think of changing Elijah in any way.

Well, if he had to change one thing it would be how far away the creator lived. However, he also found he liked the distance because that meant he could properly escape his responsibilities with Jericho. Still, he wished he didn't HAVE to travel a little over two hours just to steal a kiss from the man. Especially on the days he was swamped with work, and didn't have time to make the trip, but wanted to see him.

Thinking of work Connor couldn't wait to be done with it. He had worked diligently to ensure that he could spend Christmas Eve and Christmas day with Elijah. With android rights on the verge of being finalized officially, Connor's workload had doubled to the point where he had to work even through the weekend. He was at a point mentally where he NEEDED the day off.

He honestly couldn't believe how excited he was for the weekend. After he finished his work, Markus and Simon were throwing a little get together for the group since nearly everyone had plans for the weekend. He and Markus were finishing up what little work they had and then they were meeting everyone at Carl's house. After the party, he and Elijah only had to occupy themselves for the next two days. 

Connor had 'quite' a few ideas on how they would spend their time. 

Connor blinked to attention when there was a knock on his office door. He gave a small smile when he saw that it was his newer model RK900, nicknamed 'Nines' by Gavin. 

"Agent Nines, what can I do for you?"

"I just came to say goodbye for the weekend and to wish you a Merry Christmas. The other agents and I are heading off for the day." Connor checked the time. It was 5:30 PM. Connor only had a couple more documents to finish before he could head off too. 

"Thank you and to you as well. I've been meaning to ask, do you have any plans for the holidays?" Connor and 'Nines' had an odd relationship. Nines was very...distant and almost cold. He was starting to warm up a lot, but compared to Connor he was still very robotic. Connor had almost in a sense taken him under his wing, considering he was the only RK900 unit there was. Connor understood just what it felt like to be used and thrown away. 

Elijah commented that Connor technically was his older brother. Connor didn't understand why, he just felt the need to protect the other RK unit, and ensure that he wasn't treated as poorly as he had been in the past.

"I don't really have much planned, besides I'm still on call for the weekend. Agent Kevin invited me out along with some other agents to spend the holiday together. I accepted." Connor smiled, yet at the same time, he felt slightly uneasy. He hoped that it was JUST a friendly outing.

"Well, I'm glad. I noticed that you two have grown rather...close." 

Agent Nines nodded. "Yes, I've noticed that he may have grown romantic feelings for me."

Connor jerked in surprise. "Really...you're positive about that." 

"I'm never wrong when it comes to reading people, androids included. I know attraction when I see it."

Connor almost felt bitter at that. Why couldn't he have been that precise when he was trying to work out his own feelings? It would have saved him a lot of trouble.

"Okay...how do you feel about that?" Connor asked timidly. He knew that Nines was still adjusting to his emotions, although he seemed to be having an easier time than Connor had.

Nines shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'm aware of his feelings for you and I worry that he's only interested in me because I 'look' like you so to speak. Yet, at the same time, he's very kind to me and I like speaking with him, so...we'll see."

Connor didn't know how he felt about this. He didn't think that this should be a proper first step into a romantic relationship for the younger RK unit, but who was he speak considering how he and Elijah started theirs. He supposed he would just have to wait and see how this panned out.

"Well, I don't know if Agent Kevin still feels the same way about me, but if I can offer advice I say take it slow Nines and don't rush into anything." 

Nines nodded. "I don't plan, too." 

Connor offered him a smile, it was the best he could do. "Well, I'll see you on Monday then. Have a nice weekend." Agent Nines nodded and turned to leave. Connor sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He hoped everything would work out, if not Agent Kevin was going to mysteriously end up missing a limb.

Connor sighed and set back to work, he only had to finish signing a few more documents and he was done. About ten minutes later, there was another knock on his door. He looked up and saw Markus staring at him. 

"Connor, whatever you're working on can wait until Monday. We should go, I'm pretty sure everyone's already at the house waiting on us." 

Connor smiled as he pressed send on his email. "I was just finishing up." He said standing. He set about turning off all his things before grabbing his jacket and moving to walk alongside Markus.

"So, you have big plans for the weekend?" Markus asked. Connor knew he and Simon were heading off on a vacation in Paris after Christmas day. They'd be gone for a week, and North and Josh would be taking over during that time. 

"Just spending time with, Elijah." He answered. It was simple, but they were a fairly simple couple. Elijah really didn't like a lot of attention, so he was quite happy keeping to their respective places. 

"I figured, but I thought you two would try and do something extravagant for Christmas," Markus said pressing the lobby button on the elevator.

Connor shook his head. "I don't have time to do anything extravagant. I wish that we could just go off like you and Simon for a week." 

Markus snorted. "Believe it or not this took a lot of planning and schedule rearranging. If it wasn't for Josh and North we wouldn't be able to go away at all. Which brings me to my next point, you need to higher an Assistant Director to help you so you don't end up working yourself to death." 

Connor sighed and he stepped into the passenger seat of Markus's car. "I was JUST able to hire enough agents to fill the positions that were needed. I can't imagine trying to find an Assistant Director who could handle the workload right now."

Markus frowned while he pressed his destination on the self-driving function. "What about Agent Nines, I'm sure he's MORE than capable." 

Connor shook his head. "He is, but I don't want to overwhelm him with anything. He's barely been awake a full year." 

Markus snorted and raised an eyebrow. "You've only been awake just over two, Connor."

Connor sighed. "It's different, Markus. Agent Nines doesn't HAVE to have the responsibility that I do or the pressure that comes with it. I honestly want him to have as much of a normal life as he can."

Markus frowned. "The life that you never had." 

Connor shifted in his seat and rolled his eyes. "Stop being Robotic Jesus right now, I don't need to talk about my feelings." 

Markus huffed a laugh. "I'm not. I'm just pointing out the obvious. You pretty much had Cyberlife up your ass from the moment you were awake and it wasn't a pleasant experience. Agent Nines doesn't have that burden and he won't have that burden now. YOU never had a choice." 

Connor sighed, this was not the mood that he wanted to start his weekend with. "Yes, and as long as I can protect him from that stress I will. He shouldn't be forced to have it just because he's my successor." 

Markus looked as though he disapproved. "So, you're willing to work yourself to death rather than delegate a few documents?"

Connor bit back a glare. He just had this argument with Elijah, he didn't want to have it with Markus. "I'm NOT working myself to death."

Markus deadpanned at him. "I beg to differ," 

"Can we not...please! Can we just enjoy the weekend?" Connor didn't mean to sound so cross, but he was done with this conversation.

Markus, of course, had something more he wanted to say, but he knew when to pick and choose his battles. He sighed, " So, what did you get Elijah for Christmas?" 

Connor would accept this conversation change. "Elijah's been speaking about how lonely he is recently, especially considering that we can't always spend time together. So, I got him a dog for Christmas." Connor projected a small hologram on his hands showing the dog he got. She was still a puppy, only 5 months old. Her breed was a Flat-Coated Retriever. She was all black and utterly adorable. Connor had fallen in love with her the moment he had seen her. He knew that Elijah would love her as well. 

Markus looked at him in surprise. "Really, he strikes me as a cat person."

Connor shook his head closing the projection. "Elijah is allergic to cats. He's mentioned possibly getting a dog a few times in the last few months so I figured..."

Markus grinned. "I'm sure he'll love it." 

Connor sure hoped so, he often reconsidered, but looking into that puppies eyes he knew that he had to take her home.

"When are you going to give her to him?" Markus asked. 

"She's going to be delivered Sunday morning." Connor had it all planned out. He for once was glad that he talked Elijah into staying at his shitty apartment for the weekend instead of his luxurious villa in the mountains.

"What about you?" He asked after a quiet moment, "I know you're going on vacation, but did you get Simon anything for Christmas?"

Markus gave the sweetest smile Connor had ever seen him give. He watched as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small red box. He opened it and Connor nearly gasped when he saw what was inside. Inside the box laid a small golden band. Connor had no idea why he felt so incredibly happy, but he did. 

"I was thinking he might like this." 

Connor smiled widely. "You're planning to ask him to marry you?"

Markus took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah...I mean, we've been together for over two years now and...well, I know he's the one. He's been there for me through hell and high water, and nothing says I love you like staying by someone's side even though they're being shot at so... I don't know. I'm rambling because I'm nervous." 

Connor raised an eyebrow. "Why, I very much doubt that Simon's going to say no." 

Markus shrugged and closed the box placing it back in his pants pocket. "You never know. Seriously, don't say shit, I have it all planned out in Paris so if you ruin the surprise I swear I'll--" 

"Relax, Markus. When have I ever told a secret." Connor truly had Markus there, because he honestly never had.

"Well, still. I'll end you." 

Connor chuckled.

The conversation whisked away to mild things as they rode over to Carl's house. When they finally both arrived the party was already in full motion. North and Chloe were speaking to each other, Josh was having some sort of conversation with Leo. Elijah, Simon, and Carl were in the midst of a conversation. Hank was surprisingly having a conversation with Gavin of all people and they weren't arguing so that was a shock. Possibly, because they both had alcohol.

"Well, it's about fucking time," North said after she noticed they arrived.

Markus rolled his eyes, he walked over to Simon and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Connor smiled at Elijah who winked at him in return. They both weren't so open about showing each other affection in front of others yet. Elijah was just far too private.

"What did I miss?" Markus asked wrapping his arms around Simon's waist, who giggled at him in return. 

"Ayy, you both are going to have plenty of time for that in Paris, please spare us the affection," Carl grumbled.

Markus grumbled and placed a bunch of kisses on Simon's neck in response.

Carl gagged. "I think I'm going to throw up!" 

Simon giggled, "I'm going to go and check on dinner." 

As soon as he left the room, North rushed up to Markus. "So did you get it?!"

Markus smiled and nodded, pulling the box from his pocket. 

North squealed as she opened the box and looked at it. "Oh, I wish I could see his face when you ask!"

Elijah blinked in surprise. "You're going to ask Simon to marry you?" He asked quietly. 

Markus smiled widely. "Yup, I have it all planned out in Paris." 

Elijah smiled at him, but Connor noticed his fingers tightened lightly on his glass. "I'm happy for you." 

Connor frowned. What was that about? He would have to make sure to ask. 

The party continued on and was surprisingly pleasant. Even Gavin had decided to put on some holiday cheer and wasn't being an asshole. Or, perhaps, he was too frightened of North to do so. Since she had threatened to kill him one time when he was being an ass in his normal asshole way. Or perhaps--and most likely-- he didn't want to upset Elijah in any way. Their relationship was doing so well since they reconciled.

The night moved on to dinner for the humans, with the androids enjoying a nice warm thirium drink while the humans ate. It was nice. Connor felt..at home. For the first time, he felt like he had a family.

He did notice that Elijah did seem a bit more reserved than he normally was, but he'd ask him about it later. After dinner, the conversation made its way to the living room. There was joking and jesting going around, but it was all in good fun. Carl had even talked Markus into playing the piano. While he did so Connor snuck his hand into Elijah's who was sitting next to him. Elijah was surprised, but he smiled and to Connor's surprise rested against Connor's shoulder while he listened to Markus play. 

Eventually, it started to grow late and others started leaving. North and Josh were the first, deciding to go out walking together before they headed to their respective apartments. Leo was next. He was seeing a girl and wanted to go and spend the night with her. Hank was after him, he was surprisingly going to see his ex-wife who was in town. Connor didn't know what was going on there, but Hank told him that he doubted they were getting back together or anything. They both just didn't want to spend Christmas alone and this was a hard time of the year for them. Connor understood and wished them the best. Carl had retired for the night. And Markus and Simon were in the kitchen cleaning up. Gavin was outside smoking. 

Chloe and Elijah were talking at the present moment, and Connor listened patiently and with amusement.

"Elijah, please don't pry." 

"I'm not prying. This is the first time you're spending Christmas with someone. ALSO, you're flying OUT to meet them in a different country. I simply want to know what her name is." 

Chloe sighed. "HIS name is, Christopher."

Elijah blinked. "You're dating a man?"

Connor raised an eyebrow. "Why is that so shocking?"

Elijah shrugged. "Chloe has just always preferred women."

"But we don't have sexualities, Elijah," Connor stated.

"No, technically we don't, but it's alright to have a preference. Elijah prefers men although he's attracted to all genders. It's the same for me. I may still be able to love any and all genders, but I have a preference for women." 

Connor nodded. He supposed that he had a preference for men as well. Considering what tended to get him going when he first started experiencing his sexuality. 

"So, how long have you been seeing him?" Elijah questioned, Connor found himself chuckling at Elijah's protective behavior. He wasn't this protective over the other girls.

"Elijah," Chloes complained. 

Connor laughed and he caught Gavin's outline in the window. Connor honestly felt bad for him, he had honestly only been here for Elijah. He didn't really have anyone to spend time with other than him. 

"Excuse me," He said and made his way into the backyard. 

He took in the cool air and his feet crunching over the snow. It wasn't snowing at the moment, but it most likely was going to be later in the night. 

"What the fuck do you want?" Gavin asked, knocking some cigarette ashes to the ground. Connor couldn't even get mad at his rude behavior, he was far too used to it by now. 

"You've been out here for a while, I was making sure that you haven't become a popsicle." He jested, trying to be kind.

Gavin snorted and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, don't act like you fucking care about me you fucking prick." 

Connor frowned this time and casually crossed his arms. "Why do you do that?"

Gavin narrowed his eyes and glanced at him, "Do what?" He raising his cigarette to his lips.

"Attack everyone and try to make them feel bad. It's like you're purposely trying to make everyone dislike you." 

Gavin rolled his eyes. "Or...perhaps I just don't like you."

"Because I'm an android? At first, I thought it was because you were afraid that I was going to take your job, but now I'm not so sure. I'm not going to take your job as you can see, so...why do you dislike me." 

"Becuase, I just fucking do. Do I need a reason? I put up with your plastic ass because I have to, not because I want to. As far as I'm concerned the lot of you could have been destroyed and I wouldn't have given two shits." 

Connor stared at Gavin in disbelief. He couldn't believe how...racist he was. He could only imagine Elijah's hurt at hearing his words. Connor narrowed his eyes. 

"Well, regardless, I'm here and I'm here to stay. Also, don't let Elijah hear you speaking like that. You've hurt him enough."

Gavin jaw clenched. He tossed his cigarette on the ground and stormed passed Connor and back into the house. Connor waited a moment, taking in the night sky before he returned inside as well.

Gavin was saying goodbye to Elijah when he walked in. Elijah looked at him as he returned. He knew that something had been said between them.

"I'll see you later, Eli," Gavin said. 

Elijah got up and offered him a hug. "Drive safe, Gavin." He offered in return.

He frowned as he left, and he raised an eyebrow at Connor. "Do I want to know what he was so angry about." 

Connor shook his head. He really didn't want to mention it, he had honestly gone out there to be nice to Gavin. Yet, nothing was ever easy with Gavin. 

"Don't worry about it." He replied. 

Elijah frowned, but he realized now wasn't the time to press for answers. 

"Actually, I should go too. I have to catch a plane in the morning." Chloe said standing and pulling Elijah into a hug. "Merry Christmas, Elijah." 

"You as well, my lovely. Have fun, but remember to call me if he gives you ANY sort of trouble." 

Chloes rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine, Elijah." She turned to Connor and offered him a hug as well, which he took. She went into the kitchen to offer Markus and Simon a goodbye before she too left.

Connor and Elijah figured that they should leave as well. They walked into the kitchen, to see Markus and Simon putting away the last of the dishes. 

"We're going to head out now as well." 

Simon smiled and nodded. "Thank you both for coming, I hope you had a good time." He said offering them both a hug, "Merry Christmas."

Elijah smiled and nodded. "I had a wonderful time, thank you for inviting me."

"You're always welcome here, Elijah," Markus commented. 

Elijah offered him a small smile in return. "Have a safe flight to Paris." They all finished their goodbyes, and with that Connor and Elijah left.

The ride over to Connor's apartment was slow and quiet at first before Elijah decided to speak. "What happened between you and, Gavin?"

Connor sighed, "Other than he's an asshole?" 

Elijah nodded. "Yeah, but he was doing so well throughout the night. I just find it odd that he suddenly 'switched' like that." 

Connor shrugged. "I guess he just didn't want to upset you. Eli, I'm sorry to tell you this, but your brother is a bit of an asshole." 

Elijah sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I know that...but he's still my brother. I would prefer if you two somewhat got along." 

Connor didn't know how well that was going to go, but he'd try for Elijah's sake. "I'll try Eli, but there's only so much I can do from my end." 

Elijah gave a deep sigh. "I know. I'll try talking to him." Connor wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. He knew that Gavin was a sensitive subject for Elijah. They were all the family they really had since neither spoke to their parents. Despite Gavin hurting him in the past, Elijah was genuinely glad he was back in his life. He had missed his brother. Not the brother who had broken his trust, but the brother that he HAD trusted. The brother that had been there for him through all the bad times. That was the Gavin he was trying to reconnect to. Connor just didn't know if that Gavin was still there.

Connor kissed his forehead, "Let's just focus on us for the weekend, okay." Elijah sighed again but nodded. He turned his head and pulled Connor into a small lingering kiss.

"I missed you, it feels like forever since I've seen you," Elijah comments once he broke the kiss.

In truth, it had only been about a week. Connor smiled at him softly. "I missed you, too."

The night fell into almost a blur after that. Connor and Elijah stumbled into his apartment, tripping over their own feet, lips clumsily meeting around their smiles. They fell into Connor's bed and enjoyed reconnecting after what felt like weeks apart. 

However, it had only been a week. 

Connor guessed that's what it felt like when you were in love.

***

Saturday, December 24th, 2040

When Connor booted up again the following morning, Elijah was no longer in bed with him. Connor wasn't surprised. Elijah was always up before him, the man tended to sleep in short spurts rather than long periods. When he left his room, he found the man sitting on the couch looking at a tablet. 

Connor sat next to him. "Have I done something to warrant not waking up to your presence." Elijah snorted and sat his tablet to the side. He grabbed Connor's face and pulled him into a kiss. 

"No, I just left my tablet in here, and didn't feel like wrestling you to get back in bed."

Connor rolled his eyes, he turned and laid his head back on Elijah's lap. Elijah smiled and ran his hands through his hair. They were silent for a moment, just enjoying each others company. 

"Elijah, may I ask you a question?" Connor asked. 

Elijah raised a curious eyebrow, "Okay," He said slowly.

"Yesterday, when you learned that Markus was going to propose to Simon, you seemed upset. Why?" 

Elijah stopped his ministrations, he huffed out a small laugh. "What happened to focusing on us?" 

"This is about us," Connor replied.

"How, may I ask?"

"Because I wanted to know if you were upset with our relationship in some way." 

Elijah blinked at him in surprise. "Oh Connor, no. I'm not upset at all actually, I'm happy for them. They more than anyone deserves it. I guess...I guess things were just put into perspective for me at that moment."

Connor tilted his head. "What do you mean?" 

Elijah sighed and looked away from him. "I don't know I guess...I just never expected...to have THIS anymore. I was pretty much content with living alone for the rest of my life. I never thought I'd have a family again or be in a relationship. I'll be 39 next year and most of my life has been taken up by my work and Cyberlife. I don't regret any of it. I really don't. I just... wow, one of my first creations is going to get married and more than likely start a family and...what do I have? I feel like I've accomplished so much and yet I have no one to share it with after I'm..." Elijah abruptly cut himself off. Death was a heavy subject between them that they left untouched. Connor honestly didn't want to think about it at all. 

Connor decided to focus on the present matter. "Are you saying that you want that? To get married and start a family?" 

Elijah blushed deeply. "I don't know. I...I really don't know. We're still too early in our relationship to even start thinking of that sort of stuff and--"

"I'm not against it if it goes there." They both froze. Elijah's face was bright red. 

"Really?" Elijah asked. 

Connor sat up and turned around so he could face him. He brushed some of his loose hair behind his ear, "Yes. I understand that we're still fairly early in our relationship, but...I could see us together for the foreseeable future."

Elijah looked into his eyes, he nibbled on his bottom lip in thought. He suddenly got up and walked into the bedroom. Connor blinked in surprised. He continued sitting on the couch, unsure of what to do. Elijah returned not even a moment later with a sleek black box in his hands. It was too large and flat to be any sort of an engagement ring box, so Connor couldn't really figure out what it was. Connor could have scanned the contents but he figured Elijah didn't want him to. 

Elijah refused to look at him, his face was bright red. "This is your Christmas present. You don't have to give me mine now, but I...I want you to have it now." 

Connor raised an eyebrow. He slowly lifted the top of the box off and was greeted with a key. He blinked in surprise. Of all things, he didn't expect that. It was a house key, that much he knew."You're giving me a key to your house?" It was more of a question than a statement since he really didn't know what this key went to. 

Elijah refused to look at him, but he started fidgeting, he twisted at the ends of his hair. "No, it's not to my house. It's actually a key to...an apartment that I...bought here in the city." 

Connor blinked in surprise, his thirium pump started speeding up massively as Elijah continued. 

"I was thinking of moving back to the city and using my villa as more of a vacation home, and...I was wondering if...you would be willing to..move...in with me." The man mumbled that last part, but Connor heard it all the same. 

Connor felt like his heart had stopped and he had died. Did Elijah really just suggest that...

"You want to live together, Elijah?" 

"I mean we don't have to. I just thought that it would be easier if I was closer. I'm mean we're making our somewhat long distance relationship work, but I just thought this would be better. You're not obligated to accept I can still stay there and--"Connor placed a finger over his lips.

"Do you want us to live together, Elijah?"

Elijah finally looked into his eyes, his face was still bright red, and he was nervous. "Yes." He said. 

Connor smiled at him. He grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him into a kiss. He rested his forehead against his after a moment. "Okay." 

Connor laughed when Elijah practically jumped on him. Connor helped them gracefully fall back against the couch. Elijah wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him again.

Connor ran his hand against his back, he honestly couldn't believe this. He did not expect Elijah to want to take such a step in their relationship, but he wasn't going to complain. He honestly hadn't even expected Elijah to even want all the stuff he mentioned before. He just didn't seem the type. Connor supposed he didn't know everything about Elijah, just yet. Well, he was more than willing to learn in the months and hopefully years to come.

Elijah must have been really pleased with his answer because he seemed very adamant in showing his appreciation. He slid his tongue into Connor's mouth, much to the androids pleasure. Their tongues worked together in synced pleasurable unison. Twisting and sliding together in a slick and romantic dance.

Elijah was highly enthusiastic with the kiss, more so than he been the previous night. He grabbed Connor by the sides of his face and held him still while he plundered his mouth. Connor for once allowed him to take the lead. 

It was no secret by now that Connor enjoyed being the dominant one in their relationship. However, once in a blue moon Elijah would be in the mood to top him. It appeared right now he was in one of those moods. 

Elijah broke the kiss, fixing himself to straddle Connor's lap better. He stripped off his t-shirt and Connor was faced with all the love marks he left on the human's skin the previous night. Connor ran his hands up his torso the moment it came into sight. To his amused delight, Elijah grabbed his wrist and pinned them above his head.

"Nope, 'I' want to play right now." Connor smiled as he hovered his lips over his. He secretly loved when Elijah was in one of this mood. He still preferred topping, as he simply did the same experience from being on the bottom, but he still highly enjoyed it nonetheless.

Connor closed his eyes as Elijah kissed down the side of his neck, never once loosening the grip he had on his wrist. Connor could easily break it, they both knew he could, but he didn't want to. 

Connor bit back a moan as Elijah began nibbling on his skin. He quickly went into his system and turned down his sensors. He could feel himself growing harder and harder with every small bite Elijah gave. Unfournatly, as wonderful as this was, having sex on a couch wasn't the most comfortable experience. 

They learned that the hard way. 

"Elijah, perhaps we should go into the bedroom unless you want a repeat of the last time we tried to have sex on the couch."

Elijah glanced up at him through his lashes, he placed a kiss on Connor's chest before he begrudgingly nodded. He was still irritated by that whole fiasco.

"Come on," Elijah said getting up, a smile on his face regardless.

Elijah kissed him all the way to the bedroom and had way too much fun pushing him back on the bed. He slyly trailed his face alongside the inside of his leg. Connor bit his lip trying to hold back a grin, he knew exactly what Elijah was after. Just as he thought, Elijah hovered his lips over the aroused bump in his pajama pants. He reached up and hooking his fingers in the hem and with a strong yank, pulled both his pants and boxers down.

Connor bit his lip as Elijah wasted no time and took him ALL the way in his mouth. Connor's head fell back and a moan escaped from his lips, hot and desperate. Elijah surprisingly enjoyed performing oral sex on him. He did it quite often. Connor had no idea why he enjoyed it so much, but he certainly wasn't going to put up a fuss.

Connor lifted his head to watch Elijah lewdly bob his head up and down, massaging his length with that glorious tongue of his. Connor swallowed thickly, his fist clenching the covers every time Elijah gave a light moan. 

To Connor's aroused dismay the man glanced up at Connor, catching his eyes. Connor could feel him smile. He stopped sucking and began giving him teasing licks instead. He ran his tongue up and down the length like he was licking a popsicle. Giving Connor the most wonderful view of him of that sinful pink muscle lapping the precome from the head of his dick, with a lewd moan. 

He was putting on a show and he knew it. Connor knew that he knew it and he was beyond evil for doing so. Connor understood what he was doing, he was trying to get him to beg. Well, Connor...was going to do it because he was far too turned on from the sight not too. He'd just take the teasing later.

"Ungh, fuck, Elijah, please!" 

To his dismay, Elijah stopped altogether a wicked grin on his face. "Please, what? I need you to be more specific, Connor."

"Please fuck me," Connor always was one for getting to the point. 

Elijah chuckled. "Hmmm, I don't think you've earned it yet." Elijah teased him some more by grasping his manhood and doing little else.

Connor closed his eyes and bit back a frustrated groan. "Elijah..."He complained. 

Elijah snickered. "What's the rush, Connor. We have ALL day and tomorrow."

Connor didn't WANT to wait all day. "Elijah, fuck please..." 

Elijah smiled at him and tilted his head his long beautiful hair falling over his shoulder. "Hmm, I actually want to try something else." Connor blinked rapidly as he removed his hand altogether, and reached under the bed for something. Connor watched intensely. What could Elijah be after under there?

When he sat up he had a blindfold in his hands. When had he put that there? He smiled at Connor. "Do you trust me?"

Connor smiled and nodded without hesitation. "Always."

Elijah smiled wider. He pulled Connor to sit up and gently placed the blindfold over his eyes. Connor could easily cheat and just use his scanning feature to see, but where would the fun in that be. Connor bit his lip as his vision went dark, and Elijah tied the cloth gently but firmly around his eyes.

He softly pushed Connor back on the bed. "Tell me if you want me to remove it." Connor nodded. It felt odd having his vision removed and having to rely on his other sense. It made everything much more...enhanced. 

Connor gasped and jumped slightly as Elijah trailed his fingers across his chest. He had not been expecting such a simple touch. He could have sworn that he actually felt goosebumps appear on his skin, but he knew that was impossible.

He couldn't help shivering as Elijah continued doing simply that for a while. Exploring Connor's body with just his fingers. Connor bit back a moan as his fingers brushed against his nipples. He let out a surprised moan when Elijah suddenly leaned down and placed a kiss right in the middle of his chest. His lips were so soft and warm, and they were all Connor could focus on. He placed a few kisses in random places, and Connors' mouth fell open when he began tracing his skin with his tongue. Where his hands weren't his lips and tongue were. 

Every sensation Connor had felt before, but without his sight, every single sensation was enhanced. Every single kiss felt like a surprise and sent pleasurable spikes to his crotch which Elijah had studiously ignored. 

Connor grunted and tensed when he suddenly entered a finger inside him. It, of course, didn't hurt and simply surprised him, however, Elijah instantly stopped. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. 

Connor smiled and nodded. He moaned when after a moment Elijah began moving his finger in and out. He didn't need to do this but Elijah always did regardless. Connor moaned, Elijah's finger sliding in and out easily thanks to his self-lubrication system. 

Connor bit back another moan as Elijah began kissing all over his skin again. Placing his lips and nipping everywhere he could reach while he 'prepared' him. Conor wondered if there was a way Elijah could modify him so he could 'actually' leave a mark on him. Connor very much enjoyed leaving marks on the human, and he assumed Elijah would like to do the same considering how much he liked to bite him when he topped. 

"Mmph, Elijah please," 

Elijah shushed him, licking a long stripe against his nipple. He pressed his fingers in deeper, feeling along his inner sensors with an expertise that only he could know. He curled his fingers, knowing just where to press to make stars appear over Connor's eyes and make his body feel like it was about to overheat. Connor clutched at the sheets, desperately. He didn't know how much longer he would last like this, the sensation starting to become far too much. 

"Elijah," Connor nearly whined, and Elijah decided that he had enough of teasing him. Connor bit his lip as he felt him lift his hips and press against his leaking opening. He groaned when Elijah FINALLY began pushing in. Connor would admit that bottoming didn't do as much for him sexually. He didn't think he was made with the intention of being on the bottom so he had the bare minimum when it came to sensors in that area. 

Regardless, and perhaps because it was Elijah, he enjoyed this anyway. He enjoyed the weight of Elijah's member in him, he liked the pressure. It was different. He still very much preferred topping Elijah, he simply got more pleasure out of it. He also loved watching Elijah come undone underneath him, but if Elijah was ever in this mood, he wasn't going to protest in the least.

Connor exhaled a deep breath as Elijah bottomed out. Connor wrapped his legs around his waist. "Elijah, move." He demanded. 

To his surprise, Elijah grabbed his hair and gave it a sharp tug. Connor couldn't feel pain, but it still sent a pleasurable tingly sensation down to his groin. "That's no way to ask, Connor."

Connor wanted to scream in frustration, but he'd let Elijah have this. If only to get him back later when he reversed the roles, and he absolutely was going to reverse them.

"Please, Elijah. Please, move."Connor moaned when Elijah pressed his lips to his and gave a thrust in response. That was all it took, and then they were lost. Connor bit his lip harshly as Elijah's insistently thrust inside him. With the blindfold, it added to the sensations twice as much. Elijah sucked and bit at his neck in response. His own moans carefully hidden with each kiss. He never was one to be loud when he topped during sex. 

Connor took in the heat of the human buried deep inside him, the careful and steady in and out, until the heat began to become too much. 

Then suddenly it broke like a pleasurable inferno. Connor grunted and tightened around Elijah, as he came untouched. Artificial sperm shooting from his member. Elijah bit into the side of his neck and followed soon after, thrusting through his orgasm. Connor could feel his pounding pulse as he collapsed on top of him.

Elijah breathed in and out deeply trying to catch his breath. Connor reached up and removed the blindfold, he blinked as his vision sensors readjusted. He was then blessed with Elijah's amazing post sex look. His hair was damp with sweat. His skin shone with a light sheen of sweat and his face and upper torso were flushed a pretty red that popped against his pale skin.

Connor wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed his forehead.

"How was that?" Elijah asked after a while. 

Connor smiled. "I very much enjoyed it." 

Elijah gave him a soft smile. "I figured we could start...experimenting more in regard to our sex life."

Oh, Connor was definitely up for that. He had been thinking about it for a while now, he just didn't have time to speak with Elijah about it. "Yes, I would very much like to tie you up." 

Elija blinked rapidly in shocked surprise. "What...have you been thinking about this?" 

Connor nodded. "Yes, truthfully. I've actually been looking into bondage quite a bit and find myself very intrigued by it. I would very much like to try it on you."

Elijah surprised him by laughing, he ran a hand through his hair. "Whoa, slow down their tiger. That's going to take a little bit of research before we even try to step into that." 

Connor blinked in surprise and tilted his head. "Hm," 

Elijah narrowed his eyes, 'Hm, what?"

Connor shrugged. "I don't know, you just always struck me as someone who may have liked bondage." 

Elijah blushed hotly, it was distinctly different from him post sex flush. "WHY?!" 

Connor smiled held back a laugh by how affronted he looked. "I don't know, you just come across to me as...someone who liked to be tied up." 

Elijah narrowed his eyes. "Is that because you actually think I do, or because YOU want to tie me up?" 

Connor was gracious enough to give his own blush."I... do wish to tie you up. I...enjoy watching you while we have sex and I feel this would be very...fun for both of us. However, I really did think that you would be into bondage." 

Elijah rolled his head and scooted off him to lay beside him. "The only thing I know about bondage is what I've read in trashy romance novels, I've never actually researched it before. So no, don't put your kinks off on me."

Connor turned on his side to face him. "You're telling me that while reading those stories you've never picture yourself in one of those positions?"

Elijah didn't answer him, in fact, he looked off to the side and blushed. Connor smiled in triumph and Elijah rolled his eyes and rolled on his back crossing his arms. "Oh shut up, they were really good books." 

Connor laughed and rested his head on his hand, he traced Elijah's shoulder with the other. "Which position did you imagine yourself in?"

Elijah picked at the edge of the covers before he mumbled out an answer. Connor heard him fine, but he wanted him to say it out loud. 

"I'm sorry what?"

Elijah glared at him. "I imagined myself as the sub, and wipe that grin off your face! The author made it seem really nice okay! Besides, what are you so smug about, from what I can tell you have your mind set on the dom."

"I'm willing to try both positions to see which one I'd like more." Although Connor was sure that he would prefer the dominant one.

Elijah ran his hands down his face and huffed out a laugh. "Are we really discussing partaking in BDSM right now?"

Connor smiled and brushed some hair off his forehead. "I was thinking just the bondage part for now."

Elijah sighed although there was a grin on his face. "Let's look into it some more, make sure we know everything there is about regarding safety first...and then we'll see about trying it."

Connor smiled widely. Elijah didn't know that he had already done thorough research and had even bought a few things. However, he would let him research it on his own to put him at ease. 

"Okay," He responded. 

Elijah smiled back at him warmly. "Okay. Now do you want me to take care of that or what?" He was referring to the hard on Connor seemed to have grown while discussing this particular topic. 

Connor couldn't even really feel embarrassed, he just smiled. 

"Yes, please."

***

Sunday, December 25th, 7:00 AM

Much to Connor's luck, Elijah had decided to sleep in that morning. Which was odd for him, but lucky for Connor. It gave him the perfect chance to set up. 

A 5 AM he snuck out of bed and set his surprise into motion. At precisely 6 AM there was a knock on his door for the puppies delivery. He smiled as he took the carrier after he finished signing for her. He placed her right on the kitchen table and covered her kennel with a blanket. He then made the man some breakfast. 

The house slowly filled with the aroma of coffee, bacon, eggs, and toast. He set everything down on the table and went to go and wake Elijah.

Elijah was sleeping peacefully on his front, his legs tangled in the sheets. His hair was a rightful mess that was absurdly beautiful. Connor sat on the edge of the bed and shook his shoulder. It honestly took a few tries, but Elijah eventually awoke. 

He blinked a couple of time and yawned. Connor smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "Merry Christmas, Elijah." 

Elijah sleepily narrowed his eyes. "What are you up to, you barely ever wake me up." 

Connor smiled, making sure the keep his smile innocent. "I made you breakfast." He replied. 

Elijah chuckled. "After all the amazing sex I gave you yesterday, you couldn't bring it to me in bed?"

Connor grinned and huffed a short laugh. "Eh, you're not that special." Connor laughed and dodged a pillow Elijah tossed at him and escaped the room.

"Come back here!" 

Connor retreated into the kitchen and waited by the table. Not even two minutes later Elijah came shuffling in. He apparently could only be bothered to put on a t-shirt and some boxers, he paused mid-stretch when he saw the cloth covered item on the table.

He glanced at Connor. "What is this?"

Connor smiled his thirium pump racing. "Your Christmas present." 

Elijah looked between him and the item before he slowly walked up to the table. Hesitantly, he grabbed the edge of the cloth and lifted it. His face lit up into pure innocent surprise when he was what was underneath. Connor knew he would never, ever forget that look and would cherish it forever.

Elijah opened the kennel door and gently pulled the dog out of the cage. Connor was treated to the adorable sight of a puppy with a bright red bow on her collar. Her tail was wagging and she was enthusiastically licking all over Elijah's face. 

"Oh my goodness, Connor, I...I don't know what to say." He laughed when the dog attempted to chew on his nose and chin. She was still teething.

"Say that you love her." He offered. 

Elijah laughed and tried to calm the puppies enthusiastic licks down. "Of course I love her... what made you do this?" 

"You kept mentioning getting a dog, so... I figured..." 

Connor's breath caught as Elijah looked at him with such a look of warmth that he nearly felt his thirium pump spring out his chest. Elijah walked over to him and pulled him into a long lingering kiss that was broken up by the puppies eager licks. Connor smiled and patted her head. 

"Thank you, Connor. This is the most thoughtful gift that anyone has ever given me." 

Connor smiled and ran a hand through his silky yet slightly tangled bed head. "You're welcome, Elijah. I love you." 

Elijah smiled brightly at him, his wondrous blue eyes shining. "And I love you, Connor." He turned his attention back to the puppy. 

"What's her name?" 

"Sophie."

Elijah smiled at her. "Hello, Sophie. I'm Elijah." 

Connor felt his heart fill with a love he had never felt as Elijah held the puppy close to his chest. Connor knew then and there, that he was in for the long haul with Elijah no matter what.

They were starting new scary chapters of their lives regarding each other, but they were certainly going to make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> Awww, aren't they sweet? Seriously, I will forever go down with this ship! TT^TT It practically sails itself, it's shame it's not more popular. I'll just have to write all the fics for them myself. Seriously though, I have so many Kamcon ideas it's not even funny! I have a bunch of fanart too, but I'm not sure I should post them. (I don't want to have to cuss people out >_>) 
> 
> Also, a fic where Connor's is bottoming from me! *o* Have no fear I plan to change that very soon! ;3
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this and if you did be consider following me on my social media fan accounts. I'm on tumblr (srsly) and Twitter. Feel free to drop me some prompts on there for either Simarkus stuff or Kamcon, I'm always open to ideas. :3(preferably stuff that can be contained in a one-shot xD) @Ceeridwen99 for both of them!
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Have a nice day or night my, friends!<33333333


End file.
